Talk to Me
by PrinceBunni
Summary: Destiel, Rated M for Lemon- In episode 8 of season 8, Castiel confesses to Dean his reasoning for not wanting to return to Heaven. I imagined that Dean, having denied his love for Cas for so long, would have finally given in after hearing that Castiel could potentially kill himself for what he'd done. I present to you, ladies and gents, my first Destiel fanfic.


**Season 8, Episode 8: Hunteri Heroici**

**"Talk to Me"**

Castiel stared at the furthest wall of the motel, hands holding John's journal loosely. Dean sat on the bed opposite of the disturbed Angel, watching him, waiting for him to speak. "Dean, I…" He started, sighing in defeat and placing the journal down on the bed, turning to face the man he cared for so much. "When I was…bad…" He started again, finally looking into Dean's eyes. "…And I had all those things - The..The Leviathans…writhing inside me…" He looked down in shame, then back to Dean. "I caused a lot of suffering on Earth, but I devastated Heaven. I vaporized thousands of my own kind, and I-I-I can't go back." Dean paused for a second, then concluded, "'Cause if you do, the angels will kill you." Castiel quickly corrected him. "Because if I see what Heaven's become – what I…" Castiel looked away again, sighing heavily, before looking back into Dean's eyes. "…What I made of it…I'm afraid I might kill myself."

Dean, taken aback by Cas's words, inhaled sharply and stood from the bed, overwhelmed with enough rage to block out all coherent thought and previous hesitation. Gripping a fistful of the berated man's hair, Dean forced himself onto Cas's smaller frame, locking lips with him as the two fell onto the bed. "Dean, what are you-" Castiel gasped when their first kiss broke, but Dean wasn't having it. He kissed him again, feeling the tension in Cas's lips, the wall of confusion and slight protest. "Let go, Cas." Dean growled against the Angel's skin, pressing into him. And he did just that- he let go. But not in the way that Dean had meant.

"Oof!" Dean grunted when he hit the bed, Castiel having disappeared from beneath him. He laid there a minute, face buried in the bleach-washed sheets, feeling like an idiot. He contemplated not moving from that spot for the rest of the night, his face burning red hot from not only the rejection, but from his now-obvious hard-on. But then, there was a hand there on his shoulder, another sliding up his pant leg and pausing at his inner thigh. "C-Cas…?" He stuttered, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden. "If you were seeking temporary reprieve from stress, you needed only ask." Cas stated, forcing his hands around Dean's waist to quickly unbuckle his belt. Dean, still slightly winded and confused from the rapid change of events, could only lift his hips from the bed in order to allow Castiel a little more legroom. Before Dean could even utter a word, Cas had already stripped him of his pants and boxer briefs, the Angel's hand stroking and working over Dean's throbbing manhood with enough vigor to put an NFL player to shame.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned, pressing his hips back against the other man's erection, no longer caring that this position went against every Alpha instinct within his body. Cas leaned over and placed his free hand on top of Dean's, which was laid loosely on the bed by his face. Dean looked back at the Angel, eyes glazed over with need, a look that begged the older being to take him and ravish him entirely. "Do you possess any lubrication?" Cas asked, pausing his rhythmic pumping of Dean's dick. Dean let out a shaky breath, realizing he didn't. "No…" He replied cautiously. A moment passed then, and Dean wasn't quite sure what had happened, but one millisecond, Cas was there, the next, he was gone and back with a bottle of lube gripped firmly in one hand. "That is literally the fastest I have ever seen you-" Dean began, only to be cut off by a sharp breath when he felt an ominous warmth slip gently against his entrance. "I am under the assumption that you have never participated in an activity such as this, so I will start slow, to ease you into it." Cas said, prodding slowly at Dean's now-slick ass. Dean trembled below the Angel, reveling in the feel of his soft fingers as they slid slowly up and down, pressing against him only slightly. Dean, exasperated already, reached back and grabbed Castiel's hand, forcing him forward by jerking his arm. Castiel quickly understood what Dean was getting at. "Dean, I don't think you're ready for this…I-I've read a lot of books on it, and-" "You _what_?" Dean interrupted him, turning over onto his side to look at the concerned Angel. Castiel quickly looked away, cheeks reddening. "I…I've had a lot of free time, that's all." He muttered. Dean turned again, onto his back, and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Free time, huh?" He provoked, voice thick with implications. Castiel merely nodded, eyes still wandering elsewhere. "Well, that makes two of us." Dean murmured huskily, moving to unknot his tie, throwing it to the ground and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel looked back to him then, watching in a trance as each button was undone, revealing first Dean's collar bones, the anti-possession tattoo, then on to his well-sculpted chest, abs, stomach, and finally…but it stopped there, because Dean moved his hands away, leaving the last button undone, to grab Cas's hands and press them firmly to his chest. "I've been preparing myself plenty, Cas. I know I'm ready for it." He stated, and Castiel needed no further reassurance.

The Angel leaned down and took that last button between his teeth, easily tearing it from the white fabric and flicking it across the room, while his nails raked down Dean's chest, eliciting a small gasp from the man. He then gripped both of Dean's wrists and pinned them above his head. Holding them down with one hand, Castiel used the other to undo his pants, setting free the raging boner entrapped within the pesky clothing. From there, very gently, he placed his tip at Dean's entrance, releasing the man's hands, and sat back on his knees to look down at the human spread out for him. The two locked eyes, faces somber, jaws taught- just looking at each other with intense longing.

And then, without warning, Dean reached up and, placing two hands on the back of Castiel's neck, forced himself against the Angel's manhood, causing the two to moan in unison. "Fuck me, Cas!" Dean half-shouted, half-growled, and Castiel did just that. He gripped both of Dean's legs by the back of his knees and pulled the man onto his lap, proceeding to thrust deeper into him. Dean choked out a gasping moan, wrapping him arms firmly around Castiel's neck as if holding on for dear life while the Angel fucked him with the speed and force of a God - or, in this case, Angel. Castiel's nails dug deep into Dean's thighs while his teeth bit down on the man's neck, sucking at his skin, tasting the salty sweat. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned, moving to grip his own erection and beat himself off while the Angel thrust himself into Dean with menacing speed.

Castiel panted into Dean's shoulder, tightening his grip on the man's thighs and falling back so that Dean was on top. He moved his hands to Dean's now-moist neck, pulling him down so that their lips met while he slowed his thrusts, plunging into that tight hole with controlled movements. He didn't want this to end so quickly. Dean, feeling like he'd just been mowed over by a hurricane, was grateful for the sudden change of pace. It felt passionate, gentle, and beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Not even with Lisa.

Dean rocked himself back in sync with Cas's movements, both meeting in the middle, tongues overlapping and hands venturing as the two explored each other's bodies. "Cas…" Dean groaned, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, thinking Dean wanted to say something. Dean then paused his movements and looked down at Cas, who was clearly waiting for Dean to say something. "You have so much to learn." Dean chuckled breathlessly, lifting himself up and off of the Angel. Castiel sat up on his elbows, slightly confused.

"I don't understand, I thought that is how sex is done." He said, clearly misunderstanding Dean's words and actions. Dean shook his head with a half-cocked smile, looking at Castiel with mischief coloring his eyes. "Sit up, Cas." He said, moving to sit behind the Angel when he did so. Slowly, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's chest, placing his head on the Angel's shoulder, and began to undress him, starting with his lopsided tie. "When someone says your name during sex," Dean began, voice low and husky, lips right at Cas's ear, "It typically means they're saying it purely out of pleasure. But of course," He continued, slipping the Angel's tie off and moving on to the buttons of his weathered shirt. "It all depends on a persons' tone. For instance," Dean whispered, moving one hand down to Cas's exposed erection and gripping it tightly, listening as Cas let out a strained whimper. "Moaning. Now say my name, Cas." Dean demanded, stroking the Angel's dick forcefully while his free hand worked at the buttons' of his shirt. "Dean, I don't think..." Castiel began in embarrassed protest, but it quickly melted into another moan when Dean's hand slid down to gently knead the Angel's balls. "Say my name." He said again, nipping at Castiel's earlobe. "Say it for me, Cas. Say it." He repeated, pressing himself firmly against the Angel's lower back. "Ahh…Dean…" Cas murmured shakily, unsure of where this sudden urge was coming from. He wondered idly how he could be feeling even more pleasure now. Was it the word play? "Say it again." Dean demanded, having freed the final button from Cas's shirt. "Dean…" Cas panted, getting more and more worked up by the second. "One more time, baby." Dean purred, one hand stroking and pumping the Angel, the other moving to remove his shirt, suit jacket, and trench coat all at once. "Dean!" Cas cried out, throwing his head back against Dean's shoulder, and with that, the game was on again.

Throwing Cas's garments to the floor, Dean quickly got to his knees and shoved Cas forward with one hand, the other pulling the smaller man's already-loosened pants down in one swift move. Cas quickly located the lube and tossed it back to Dean, who caught it easily and squirted a hefty load onto the Angel's backside. "Are you ready for this?" Dean asked, restraining himself as best he could when positioning himself at Cas's entrance. "I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. While this body is human, I can handle just about anything you-" Dean didn't need any further reassurance. He slammed into Castiel hard and fast, causing the Angel to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fuck…" Dean groaned between grit teeth, forcing himself to stop there. "Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly, when he managed to get ahold of his restraint. Cas nodded below him, but Dean knew better than that. "Cas, I'm not moving until you've convinced me that you're not hurt." Castiel nodded again, but his silence and his grip on the sheets said otherwise. "Look at me, Cas." Dean ordered. Castiel shook his head. "Cas, your shoulders are trembling. Look at me!" Dean ordered again, this time in a demanding shout. Slowly, Castiel turned his head, eyes finding Dean's shyly. But instead of a look of pain, Cas's expression was that of complete and utter submission- lips wet, parted- eyes dripping with lust- the purest look of longing, if Dean had ever seen one. "Fuck me, Dean." Castiel said breathlessly. "My pleasure." Dean replied, pulling out of the angel and ramming back into him once more. He paused there again, liking the noise that came from Cas's throat. "Do that again." Dean said, watching as Cas turned his head again. "Do…what…?" Cas asked breathlessly, confused. Dean quickly repeated his movement, listening to the strangled moan as it escaped Cas's lips. "That." He growled, leaning over Cas and wrapping one hand around the Angel's throat, the other gripping his erection, and proceeding the fuck the every-living Holy out of him.

"A-ah! Dean!" Cas cried out, no longer able to control himself as the larger man viciously thrust himself into Cas's virgin hole, one hand working over the Angel's erection, the other strangling him, which oddly felt amazing. Dean forced himself deeper into Cas, pressing his chest to the Angels' back and kissing, biting, sucking at his sweaty neck, working over the virgins' body like he'd never done to anyone before. "Say my name, Castiel." Dean whispered, picking up his pace. "Say it for me." Castiel, weak with pleasure, whispered, "Dean.." Dean snorted. "Louder." He growled, pulling out and barreling back in, just hard enough to knock the angel onto his stomach. But that didn't stop Dean- no, it only turned him on more, seeing Castiel with his arms spread, hands gripping the sheets, cheek pressed to the bed and mouth agape, moaning below him. "Say my name, Cas! Scream it for me, baby!" Dean shouted, moving his hands from Cas's neck and dick to grip his hips, giving him further leverage to thrust into that tight little ass harder and faster. "Oh, God, Dean!" Castiel cried, biting down on the mattress hard enough to tear into it, climaxing for the first time in his entire existence.

Meanwhile, Dean continued his onslaught, groans climbing in volume as he leaned over Cass, hands tightening on those slim hips, fucking the virgin right out of him, until finally, he threw his head back and shouted his climax to the Heavens, spilling his seed inside Castiel and dropping, exhausted and sweaty, on top of the Angel.

For a long while, neither human nor Angel spoke. Just laid there as their breathing slowed, hearts calmed, and bodies cooled to a comfortable warmth. The two kissed each other lovingly for a while, Dean holding Cas against his chest, their lips roaming over dried skin. Finally, Cas spoke. "I now understand what all the fuss is about." Dean chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Though I can say that with an Angel, it's a thousand time better." Dean murmured, kissing Cas's neck and playing with his dark hair absent-mindedly. Castiel turned to face Dean, pressing his forehead against the man's chest. "Cas?" Dean whispered, moving back a bit to look into the Angels' eyes. "Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked. "Don't you ever tell me you might kill yourself, ever again." Dean said, voice slightly strained with emotion. Castiel blinked, and then smiled up him. "I promise." He swore, kissing Dean's lips. "By the way…" Castiel started, breaking the kiss. "What will we tell Sam?" He wondered aloud. Dean tensed up a bit. "Oh, man. I didn't think about-" The sound of the motel door opening cut him off, and the two, not knowing what to do, covered themselves with the blue comforter immediately. "Hey, Dean, I think I-" Sam started, but stopped there when he saw the two obviously in bed together. He stared at them for a second, then turned his back and left without another word. The two looked at each other, faces red hot, before dean burst into wild laughter. "Ah, man. He took that better than I thought." Dean chuckled, while Castiel grinned. Then the door opened again and Sam shouted through the crack, "Called it!" Dean grabbed his shoe and threw it at the door in embarrassment, just before Sam had shut it and run off. "Guess we don't have to worry about that, then." Castiel chuckled quietly, pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him. "Round two?" Cas asked, voice tinged with hope. "Damn dude, I get the feeling you're going to wear me out." Dean said, but only grinned and kissed the Angel deeply in reply.

Meanwhile, a half block away, Sammy sat in the motel lobby with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, sipping at the lukewarm beverage and wondering if he'd be able to sleep in the room tonight. By the sound of it, he guessed not.


End file.
